


Playing the Voyeur

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Listen Close" weekend at bsg_kink - focusing on the sounds of kinky times.  A Lee, Tom/Laura fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Voyeur

You might think Lee would be jealous at being left out of their established threesome, but he absolutely loves to hear Tom and Laura frakking. His position on the Quorum has given him much better access to them both and many more opportunities to play the voyeur.

The sounds they make allow him to fantasize about exactly what they are doing. When he hears Laura’s muffled moans, he imagines Tom has her face down on her cot, frakking her from behind or has his hand covering her mouth because they are frakking in her office right before a Quorum meeting.

Now he hears only Tom, and he imagines Laura on her knees, sucking Tom’s cock. He places himself into that fantasy, on the floor, head beneath Laura’s skirt, eating her out while she’s sucking Tom off. It’s not something they’ve done together, and that turns Lee on all the more.

Lee is grateful to already be seated, the table hiding his erection, when the other delegates file into the room. Tom emerges from Laura’s office first, looking none the worse for whatever they were actually doing in there. Lee would chalk it up to his overactive imagination if not for the wink and the smirk Laura directs his way as she takes her seat.


End file.
